James Potter's First Year at hogwarts
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: A year full of friendship, pranks, and death, James Potter and his cousin Fred Weasley, and there new friends, Brooke and Haley half to set out to save the wizarding world...again
1. Hogwarts Express

I don't own Harry Potter most of the characters in this story are created by the wonderful J.K Rowling sorry the first couple of chapters will be slow but then the pranks and the evil will come so just bare with me for a couple of chapters.

* * *

''Did you found a empty compartment'' i asked Fred he shook his head and we continued to make are way down the hall we finally reached a compartment that had one girl sitting in there, she had ginger hair like most the Weasley and she was wearing black clothing and black eyeliner and red lipstick she was very pretty, me and Fred looked at each other, ''every were else is full'' i said and Fred slid open the compartment door.

The girls head shot up and she looked at us, and by the looks of it she did not want any company, ''may we sit here'' Fred asked, the girl nodded and said ''it's a free country'' me and Fred took a set and i felt uncomfortable we and by looking at Fred i could see he was feeling the same way ''i'm James Potter and this is my cousin Fred Weasley'' i said the girl's head shot up, she smiled ''I'm Haley Frey'' it still felt a bit weird because after that no one was talking, that was until the compartment door shot open to reveal a girl with long hair and brown eyes she was dressed in a blue tub top and blue jeans she smiled to reveal perfectly white teeth i had to admit she was gorgeous.

''hi i'm Brooke Smith can i sit her every were else is full'' she said and we all nodded she smiled and sat down next to Haley, then i realized none of us introduced ourselves ''I'm James Potter'' i said and offered my hand she shook it and then i turned to Fred ''I'm Fred Weasley'' she smiled at Fred and then she turned to Haley ''I'm Haley it's nice to meet you'' Haley said with a smile, after that Haley and Brooke started talking and Fred and I started talking.

''does anybody want to play exploding snap'' I asked Haley and Brooke stopped talking and both nodded, Brooke looked excited ''Yay i love this game i always beat my brothers'' Brooke said with a smile on her face, we laid out the cards and started playing Brooke was really good, she beat all of us really fast, i'm going to half to make a mental note to beat her, the food trolley came around and me and Fred bought some sweets.

''why din't you guys buy anything'' Fred asked Haley mumbled i wasn't hungry and Brooke said that she din't have any money Fred gave Brooke a chocolate frog, i was gasping Fred never shares his chocolate frogs i think Fred might have a crush, i looked over at Brooke and Fred and they were engaged in conversation, i turned to Haley and asked ''what family are you from'' Haley looked at me ''do you mean am i a pure-blood'' i nodded and she smiled ''i'm pure-blood'' she said i got sad because shes a bit scary and doesn't talk much and sorta comes off as evil she's probably gonna be in Slytherin but i hope she's in Gryffindor.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

We were standing in the hall close to the door, professor longbottom was talking everyone seemed to be paying attention to what he's saying, Haley seemed to be listening she looked excited, Brooke smile was not there and she seemed not to be paying attention, this was starting to confuse me because on the train it was the complete opsite Haley was not paying attention and Brooke was, Fred seemed to be out of it until the doors to the great hall started moving.  
we started walking down the great hall and people were gasping at the beauty including Haley but Brooke still seemed to be out of it, i really have to found out about that does she have double personality sindrom or something, we made it to were the stool was and professor longbottom placed the hat on, students were staring at it until it opened it's mouth and kids gasped and shriked when it started singing.  
A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!  
Everyone clapped when the hat finished singing, professor longbottom made a sign for everyone to quite down.  
''when i callyour name please take a seat on the stoll and get sorted'' professor longbottom said  
''Grint, Rosalyn'' a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, sat on the stoll looking terrafied, the hat shouted Hufflepuff and she made her way to the Hufflepuff table.  
this went on for 5 minutes  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherine  
Gryffindor  
Slytherine  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
then they called Brooke, she made her way to the stoll and sat down the hat stayed on her head for a few minutes Brooke looked scared, the hat finally shouted, Gryffindor, the Gryffindor table clapped along with Fred,Haley and i clapped too.  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherine  
Gryffindor  
Slytherine  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
then they called me i made my way to the stoll and sat down  
''hmm, another potter let's hope you get into less trouble then your father, hmm you don't seem like your father, you follow your namesake, you belong in...'' please say Gryffindor please say Gryffindor i thought  
''Gryffindor'' the hat shouted, i smiled and made my way over to the Gryffindor table, i sat down next to Brooke who looked like she had fallen ill, her face was pale and she looked drained.  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherine  
Gryffindor  
Slytherine  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
they called Haley and she nevorsoly made her way to the stoll she sat down and the hat touched her head for a seconde and shouted  
''Gryffindor'' Haley smiled and made her way to the table and sat down on the oppsite side of me facing Brooke, Haley too noticed that Haley looked ill  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherine  
Gryffindor  
Slytherine  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
it was Fred's turn i was nervous if he was for sure going to get into Gryffindor but what if he din't.  
the hat barley touched his head like Haley and shouted out  
''Gryffindor'' he smiled and sat down oppostite of me facing me, we both smiled then he noticed Brooke, he raised an eyebrow at me and i shrugged my shoulders, we really need to found out whats up with Brooke.

Getting to know everyone  
Everyone was know sorted into there house and the perfects were telling us were everything is,  
''the girls dorm up those stairs on the right, and the boys stairs to your left'' it was teddy he was sorta family to us his mother and father died in the battle, and my father was left as his gurdian, he's like a brother too me.  
Brooke and Haley were about to go up the stairs  
''Haley, Brooke'' i shouted they both turned around and throught the crowd tried to make there way down the stairs, Fred game me a 'what's going on look'.  
''Hey'' Haley said one her and Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs,  
''Hey, do you wanna get to know each other'' i knew it was lame but it was all that i could think of.  
''Sure'' Haley said and started walking to the common room, Brooke shrugged her shoulders before following Haley to the common room, Fred and i followed when we reached the common room most of my cousins were in there, that's like 10 or more, Haley and Brooke sat down near the fire and Fred and i followed  
''why don't we play 20 question's it's a good way too get to know people'' Haley supplied this idea, it seems fun and a muggle game becuase i never heard of it but it seems straight forword.  
''ill start, whats your guys favorite colors'' Haley asked  
''Green'' Fred  
''Blue'' Me  
''Pink'' Brooke  
''Mines Red'' Haley  
''what's your type'' Fred asked, i think he was refering to if they were muggleborn, half blood or pure-blood  
''Half-Blood'' Me  
''Half-Blood'' Fred  
''Muggleborn'' Haley  
''Pure-Blood'' Brooke


End file.
